


In another life

by Jyoux3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyoux3/pseuds/Jyoux3
Summary: Kris comes to Korea, just to find out that the person he came here for is now dating someone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made a literate fb rp group! Check it out http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1556267

This was such a stupid idea… Kris thought to himself as his gloved hand fixed the black scarf around his neck. But yet, here he was, standing in front of the dorm and hesitating to knock. 

He knew that the group had a free day today, he had asked the staff since they were keeping contact from time to time.  
The male shifted from side to side, closing his eyes and letting out a breath. About to take step forward before hearing a familiar sweet voice from behind. 

“Can I help you?” That voice made Kris freeze, his stomach immediately filling up with that oh such sweet feeling. Without even realizing he had turned around and taken a few steps towards the male. The two brown eyes stared at Yifan in confusion before going wide, the shorter males hands seemed to drop whatever he was carrying.  
“Y-yifan-...” he breathed the words out, it looked as if his already pale skin got only paler.  
“Why are you here?..” the voice now trembled before realizing that he had dropped his bag. The male knelt down and picked it up, along with the few objects that had fallen out. He didn’t seem to be happy to see Kris, not at all. _Heck, it was expected._

“I just thought I would come over to visit, since I was in Korea anyways.” The taller one finally spoke, trying to keep his voice as cool as possible.  
“Junmyeon-ah~, who are you talking to?” the two heard the voice from behind. Male with black hair walked over to Junmyeon and wrapped his arms around the male’s waist, his sleepy gaze moving onto Yifan's face, eyes slightly squinting before his lips formed an ‘o’ shape, soon changing into a dimply smile. He let go of the shorter one and immediately gave a hug to Yifan, who just awkwardly patted a few times on his back before watching him pull away.

_The two seemed-… a lot closer than he remembered. But they couldn’t be dating…right?  
Right?_

“Come on, lets go inside, it's freezing here.” Junmyeon finally said to ease up the atmosphere as Yixing began mumbling something to him in Chinese, to which Kris just replied with a hum, not really focusing on his surroundings. 

It was quite an awkward hour, just everyone greeting him and asking random questions, to why he came here, how was his solo career going, his love life and stuff like that. Everyone seemed to talk except for Junmyeon, who even picked a chair the furthest away from him and tried his best not to even look at Kris. Yixing, of course, sat right beside Junmyeon, his hands moving either on his thigh or his side, holding his hand as if trying to calm him down. The jealousy in Yifan's stomach was starting to get unbearable. Why were they so touchy?

Well-... technically there was no reason for Yifan to get jealous, they did break up three years ago when he had to leave. But honestly... he never stopped loving Junmyeon. Heck, he didn’t even sleep around with anyone during those  years, it felt as if he was cheating if he even even dared to think about it.  
But-…but it seemed like Junmyeon had gotten over it. Maybe Yifan really didn’t mean that much. Well… at least he was happy with someone that treated him better.

At such thoughts, small, quite sad smile popped on Kris' lips as he reached out for the cup in front of him, taking a small sip of the tea made by Yixing.  
“Yifan?” Junmyeon suddenly called out after an hour of not saying a word.  
“Hm?” He hummed, his eyes focusing on the male furthest from him.  
“Could I have a word with you?” he asked, the obvious tension in his voice. Yifan just gave a small nod and followed the male outside of the living room, closing the door behind the two and slowly turning around.  
“Whats u-” the question was cut off by soft lips pressing against his. Arms wrapping tightly around his neck and pulling him down. Instinctively Yifan’s arms slid around the other’s waist, pulling the bunny closer and closing his eyes.  
The kiss was soft and slow, but he could feel the other starting to shake before something wet hit his own cheeks. Yifan’s eyes popped open, slowly pulling away from the flushed lips.  
Junmyeon was crying and slowly pulled away, ugly sobs starting to leave his throat. 

"Fuck you.” he mumbled in between them, it was rare for Junmyeon to curse. The male then hid his face in the other’s chest, trembling. Such sight honestly made Kris feel as if someone was stabbing his chest repeatedly, but heck, he tried his best to keep up the cool guy image. He pressed his lips softly against the other’s hair, one of his hands moving up and stroking through the red locks.  
“I’m sorry..” There was really no point in saying this now. No sorry could heal what he had left on Junmyeon.

“I-I was doing so well!.. I-I got over you, I started dating again, I felt as if I could breathe once more and then-.. And then you just show up again!” He spoke angrily in between the sobs, moving his hands down to the other’s chest and pushing Kris off of him.  
“I want you to leave. Now!” 

_It hurt. It hurt so fucking much._

Kris was speechless, he could feel tears swelling up in his own eyes. He parted as if to say something but-… just a small breath and a desperate chuckle escaped.  
“Junmyeon… Just-…” he paused, swallowing down the lump of pain forming inside his throat.  
“Just be happy for me alright?” He crooked a small, quite fake smile before stepping closer as his finger ran over Junmyeon’s wet cheek for the last time, brushing few of the tears away. Junmyeon’s reddened and puffy eyes stared right at his, bottom lip trembling before he bit into it, turning his gaze away as if to hold back something.

“And maybe we could be together… _In another life_.” 

Those were the last words before he had exited the dorm, closing the door behind him and blocking out the sudden loud and gross sobs coming from the inside. He swallowed hard before walking off, with no real intention of getting anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> It was just a very simple and short idea I had and wanted to make it real. Quite cringey tho, isn't it? XD  
> This was originally posted on asianfanfics a while ago. Moved to here too recently o/
> 
> Made a literate fb rp group! Check it out http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1556267


End file.
